Ecoute-moi !
by Draki Shevio Nalombre
Summary: (Two-Shot) Quand une porte nous sépare, comment réagissons-nous ? Sommes-nous prêts à nous battre pour obtenir ce que nous voulons ? Mais est-ce seulement une porte ou quelque chose de bien plus compliqué ? [AkaKuro] Un peu de sang mais pas méchant :)
1. Tetsuya

**I'm back, I get the BAC ! (ceci était mon moment de culture générale, veuillez m'excuser xD) Donc, de retour pour un nouveau récit, qui se fera en deux parties. L'inspiration me vient du fanart que j'ai mis en photo de couverture :) Et sous vos yeux ébahis (ou pas), voici la première partie : Bonne lecture !**

 **Thème : OS écrit hors défi**

 **Pairing : Akashi X Kuroko (on ne change pas un OTP, gomen)**

 **Fandom : Kuroko no Basuke**

 **Date : 03-06-16**

 **Disclaimer : KnB ne m'appartient pas. Seule l'histoire sort de mon cerveau dérangé :)**

* * *

« Non. »

Mon cœur se serra douloureusement et je ne pus retenir la vague de détresse qui l'inonda. Il me rejetait. Le seul en qui j'avais réellement confiance ne comprenait pas à quel point j'avais besoin de lui.

« Je ne peux pas sortir avec toi, Tetsuya.

\- D'accord. »

Ne pas montrer ses émotions. Ne pas montrer ses émotions.

Sauf que j'allais céder et je ne voulais pas le dégoûter plus qu'il ne devait déjà l'être. Alors, je me détournai et partis sans lui dire quoi que ce soit de plus. Je sentais que ma voix m'aurait trahi si j'avais osé l'utiliser. Je marchai au hasard mais me retrouvai devant mon appartement, comme si mon esprit avait su qu'il fallait que je revienne à un endroit familier. J'entrai donc, laissant mes chaussures et mon manteau, mais ne dépassant pas le premier mètre.

Ça faisait tellement mal.

Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir supporter ce rejet. Akashi avait été le seul à continuer de me soutenir après le lycée, à me pousser dans mes études et à croire en mes capacités. C'était horrible de comprendre qu'il n'avait pas fait ça à cause de quelconques sentiments à mon égard. C'était déstabilisant. Pourquoi avait-il faire cela alors ? Au nom de notre lien au collège ? Parce que j'avais réussi à tous les battre lors de ma première année au lycée ? Par pitié ? N'étais-je donc qu'un être pathétique requérant de l'aide ?

Je revins quelques années en arrière, à la fin du collège justement, lorsque notre équipe de basket avait implosé. J'en avais été détruit à l'époque et j'avais dû y faire face seul. Douloureux souvenir.  
Je levai lentement mon poignet gauche, pour y découvrir les même vieilles cicatrices, tristement inégales. Je me rappelai avoir craqué un soir, et avoir enfoncé une lame sur la peau fine et dans le haut des veines. J'en avais eu marre de supporter l'ignorance des autres et de n'être que leur ombre, tout le temps, tous les jours, pour tout.

Et ça recommençait.

Ce tourbillon d'émotions que je ne montrais pas mais que je ressentais violemment. A quoi cela servait-il de vivre si personne ne tenait à nous ? Ces derniers mois, mon seul désir avait été de rester aux côtés d'Akashi, mais maintenant… Maintenant, je ne voulais plus rien. Je ne voulais ni le voir, ni lui parler, ni même vivre. Personne n'attendait rien de moi et Akashi serait délivré d'un poids. Il pourrait lui aussi avoir une vie libre et peut-être heureuse, comme devrait l'être celle de n'importe qui.

Je cesserais de l'entraver.

J'attrapai le premier couteau à lame lisse que je vis et m'enfermai dans la salle de bain. C'était stupide, personne ne viendrait, mais ça me donnait une impression de sécurité, comme si plus rien ne pouvait m'arriver. Je remontai rapidement les manches, pour éviter de les salir. D'après mes souvenirs, même si on n'entaillait pas trop, le sang coulait assez abondamment et je ne voulais pas qu'il tache mes vêtements. Futile, certes, mais j'avais reçu une éducation assez stricte où la politesse et le respect étaient des éléments clés.

Je regardai mon reflet dans le couteau, trouvant tout de même étrange le fait que je n'ai pas pleuré et que je n'en ai pas envie. Comme si mon masque d'impassibilité était devenu permanent et que je n'arrivais plus à exprimer mes émotions. C'était angoissant. Et cela prouvait que je ressentais bien les choses, beaucoup trop d'ailleurs mais ça irait bientôt mieux.

Je posai le tranchant sur ma peau trop pâle, me décidant à évacuer un peu de cette négativité trop présente, mais sachant que je n'aurais pas la force de m'ôter la vie. J'étais bien trop faible psychologiquement pour me préparer à commettre un tel crime envers moi-même. Et puis, ça gâcherait tout ce qu'avait accompli Akashi ces dernières années.

« Tetsuya ! Ne fais pas ça ! »

Le cri me fit sursauter et la lame s'enfonça profondément dans mon poignet gauche. Le sang gicla et je ne pus retenir un cri de douleur. Je n'avais rien entendu, que faisait-il ici ?

« Ouvre cette porte. »

Je ne pouvais pas. Déjà que je ne voulais pas le voir avant, maintenant je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie. Reportant mon attention sur ce qu'il venait de se passer, je remarquai l'entaille profonde que je m'étais fait. Je pressai mes doigts autour du poignet, essayant désespérément d'arrêter l'hémorragie, mais j'eus soudain peur d'avoir touché une artère importante. Et au vu du sang qui continuait de sortir malgré mon garrot improvisé manuellement, l'hypothèse se confirmait.

« Tetsuya, je t'ordonne de m'ouvrir. »

Je devais trouver des compresses. Je mis à fouiller dans le peu de placards que j'avais pour trouver la pharmacie – perte momentanée de ma mémoire à cause du stress, évidemment – en essayant d'ignorer l'intrus derrière la porte qui commençait à vraiment s'énerver. Lorsque je découvris finalement des bandages, le verrou de la porte sauta et la pièce fut soudain silencieuse.  
Je ne bougeai plus, fixant Akashi avec stupéfaction alors qu'il posait un regard horrifié sur mon avant-bras et sur le sol.

Effectivement, il y avait pas mal de sang.

Une fois remis, je le vis s'avancer vers moi avec de grandes enjambées – enfin, autant que c'était possible malgré nos tailles – et il attrapa ma main gauche pour la rapprocher de lui. Cela tira un peu sur la peau entaillée et la douleur me fit grimacer. Le flux sanguin avait diminué mais ne s'était pas arrêté et surtout, je ne le couvrais plus pour l'endiguer. En plus, la présence du rouge me perturbait toujours et je me sentis soudainement faiblir.

Mes jambes lâchèrent et je me retrouvai à genoux, la tête appuyée juste en-dessous de la clavicule d'Akashi. Comment m'étais-je retrouver dans une telle position ? Pourquoi m'appuyer sur lui ? J'allais peut-être tâcher ses vêtements également, alors que ça ne se faisait pas !  
Mince, la perte de sang ne m'aidait pas à rester lucide, même si je voyais vaguement mon ex-capitaine bander la plaie après l'avoir désinfectée – il n'avait eu qu'à piocher dans le bac de la pharmacie qui était tombé. C'était trop étrange comme situation.

« Respire Tetsuya.

\- Laisse-moi. »

Je le sentis se tendre plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et sa main se crispa un peu. Cependant, je me rendis compte qu'il avait raison – comme toujours – et que je n'inspirais pas beaucoup, alors je me concentrai sur ma respiration. Inspirer, expirer. Ne penser à rien d'autre. Inspire, expirer. Ne penser à…

Ma tête fut soudain prise en étau entre deux grandes mains réconfortantes, et mes prunelles sombrèrent dans celles enflammées d'Akashi :

« Ce n'est pas parce que je ne peux pas sortir avec toi que je ne t'aime pas Tetsuya. »

Cette phrase accentua le Chaos de mon cerveau et de mon cœur.

La tristesse fut balayée dans un coin, jetée là par la confusion. Mon âme morcelée semblait se reconstruire, ayant tout de même peur de ces mots. Et si c'était un mensonge ? Ce serait possible vu que le rouge était un manipulateur et que ceci lui permettait de m'enlever des idées sanglantes de la tête. Ce serait tout à fait l'attitude d'Akashi Seijuro, du moins ce que la croyance populaire en connaissait. Sauf qu'il ne serait pas aussi prévenant pour rien, et avec n'importe qui.

Alors, Akashi aurait bel et bien des sentiments pour moi ? Mais pourquoi ne les montrait-il pas ? C'était vraiment frustrant de ne pas avoir de réponses à mes questions. L'incertitude avait toujours été un grand problème dans ma vie et je me sentais encore plus perdu qu'une heure auparavant. Heureusement qu'Akashi le remarqua. Il soupira un peu :

« Ecoute, ma famille est très stricte parce qu'elle veut garder le pouvoir et la richesse que nous détenons. Je suis moi-même quelqu'un d'assez influent maintenant, et je ne voudrais pas que tu souffres à cause du monde de convoitises et de coups-bas dans lequel je vis. »

Mon cœur recommença doucement à battre, comprenant où il voulait en venir. Il ne souhaitait que mon bonheur et ma sécurité, et je voulais désespérément croire en ce qu'il disait. Amour et Quiétude. C'est ce que j'avais toujours cru qu'il pouvait m'offrir. Depuis que je l'avais rencontré, j'avais été fasciné par cette autorité naturelle qu'il possédait et par cette tendresse qu'il voulait cacher. Et maintenant, c'était à mon tour de m'affirmer un peu.

Je sentais qu'il prenait cette décision à contrecœur et je voulais qu'il soit le plus heureux possible. Alors j'allais le pousser un peu dans ses retranchements, pour que l'espoir qui était enfoui au plus profond de nos cœurs puisse grandir et briller aussi fort et aussi haut que le Soleil.

Parce que je l'aimais et que ça semblait réciproque.

Mes mains se posèrent sur les siennes, accentuant la pression sur mes joues. Nos yeux étaient toujours rivés les uns dans les autres, et j'essayai de faire passer mes émotions par ce lien :

« Akashi-kun, ce n'est pas parce que les étoiles doivent endurer le vide et le froid qu'elles ne veulent pas accompagner la Lune, alors laisse-moi être à tes côté si c'est ce que je désire.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu sois mon étoile, Tetsuya. »

Il craquait : j'avais vu la détermination dans ses yeux vaciller un instant. J'adorais regarder ses yeux si rouges et si expressifs. Je vis également qu'il s'inquiétait et je trouvais que ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Ou plutôt, c'était un côté de sa personnalité qu'il ne montrait que très rarement. J'étais heureux de voir qu'il voulait mon bonheur, mais je compris également que ça pourrait être sa faiblesse dans son monde des affaires et je ne voulais absolument pas être une gêne pour lui :

« Akashi-kun. Je sais que je veux être avec toi. Je veux pouvoir te soutenir comme tu l'as fait pour moi, pouvoir te dire que ça ira même quand ça ne va pas, et te faire oublier tout ce qui te perturbe. J'ai besoin de t'aider pour aller bien, tu le sais, non ? Mais si tu ne veux rien de tout ça, alors je respecterai ta décision et je ferais taire ce que je ressens.

\- … Tu es perturbant. Et obstiné. Et fourbe, Tetsuya. C'est une partie de toi que j'avais minimisé. Plaidoyer ainsi en jouant avec les sentiments… ce n'est pas très fair-play.

\- Tu es celui qui m'oblige à de telles méthodes, Akashi-kun.

\- Appelle-moi Seijuro. »

Je réprimai un sourire en l'entendant. Cela faisait déjà quelques temps qu'il voulait que je l'appelle par son prénom, mais je n'y consentirai qu'à une seule condition :

« Alors dis-moi oui.

\- Oui. »

Mes lèvres s'écartèrent et se relevèrent en un grand sourire, et mon visage s'éclaira encore plus lorsque je vis l'air surpris du rouge en face de moi. Je sentis également une immense vague de soulagement et de joie m'envahir, et combinée à la fatigue et à la perte de sang, elle me fit perdre connaissance. Mais je pus tout de même entendre le murmure de mon rouge :

« Tu es à moi maintenant. »

* * *

 **Voilà, donc la suite devrait arriver soit avant le 14 juin, soit après le 23 :P Parce que j'ai quand même le BAC, veuillez m'excuser d'aboutir mes 13 ans dans ce foutu système scolaire :D**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Kisses**


	2. Seijuro

**Hey !**

 **Comme prévenu, la suite s'est un peu faite désirer mais j'arrivais pas à la finir :S Mais bref, la voici :**

* * *

Je claquai violemment la porte derrière moi, et ce fut le seul geste que je m'autorisai pour exprimer mes émotions. Je la verrouillai ensuite pour être sûr de ne pas être dérangé. Je devais me calmer mais…

Testuya avait osé me trahir. Moi.

J'étais simplement en chemin pour acheter de quoi nous faire à dîner, vu qu'il venait ce soir, sauf que j'étais passé par le parc et que je l'avais vu. Cette scène ignoble qui resterait malheureusement dans ma tête pendant un certain temps.

Tetsuya embrassait quelqu'un d'autre.

Je savais évidemment de qui il s'agissait, mais je ne m'en étais pas suffisamment méfié, ayant eu confiance en mon désormais ex-petit-ami. J'avais été naïf. J'avais cru connaître Kuroko alors qu'en fait… En fait non. Et c'était sans doute ça qui me faisait aussi mal. J'avais la sensation que mon cœur battait trop fort et qu'il allait me casser les côtes, alors que mon estomac faisait des allers-retours d'ascenseur. J'étais de nouveau si seul dans ce monde beaucoup trop grand et beaucoup trop malsain, et je ne remarquai qu'à présent la place que j'avais laissé à Tetsuya dans ma vie et dans mon cœur.

Ses cheveux bleu pastel qui semblaient aussi purs que l'éclat des diamants, ses yeux océans aussi beau que le ciel éternel, sa peau pâle qui avait l'air doucement désirable, ses lèvres tentatrices, ses épaules arrondies, ses mains délicates, son torse fin… Tout en lui n'était que douceur et cela faisait partie de son piège.

J'avais donc été une proie ?

Un goût amer de bile vint envahir ma bouche et m'énerva plus encore. N'étais-je plus censé être l'Empereur absolu ? La situation en elle-même prouvait que Tetsuya m'avait cruellement manqué de respect et c'était impardonnable.

De légers coups frappés contre la porte me sortirent de mes pensées :

« Ouvre-moi, Sei.

\- Non.

\- Il faut que tu m'écoutes.

\- J'en ai assez vu pour comprendre. »

Je n'arrivais presque plus à contenir ma colère. C'était comme si j'avais désespérément besoin de l'exprimer parce que sinon elle me ferait fondre à cause de l'acidité. C'était mauvais.

« Tu es plus intelligent que ça. Laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer !

\- Il n'y a rien à redire.

\- Tu te méprends. Ouvre-moi.

\- Tu n'entreras plus jamais ici, Tetsuya. »

Son silence fut parfaitement compréhensible. J'allai le briser, une fois de plus, sauf que j'en éprouvais cette fois une satisfaction malsaine. Je voulais qu'il souffre à présent. Je n'étais finalement pas si différent des autres mortels de ce Monde.

« Sei, ne m'abandonne pas. Ne nous fais pas ça, reprit-il.

\- Tu aurais dû y penser avant. »

Pour moi, la discussion était close, au moins pour ce soir. J'étais énervé – mes pensées précédentes le prouvant amplement – et rien n'était productif dans ces moments-là. Je savais d'expérience que lorsque la plaie est à vif, il vaut mieux la laisser reposer pour moins souffrir. En plus, il me semblait qu'il aurait assez de matière à réfléchir pour l'instant.

Je commençai à m'éloigner de la porte, alors que le bleuté continuait de frapper dessus et de me demander de lui ouvrir. Je ne devais plus l'entendre, pour ne plus être tenté. Mais il m'atteignit avant que je n'aie le temps de m'échapper :

« Je suis désolé, OK ?! » cria-t-il.

Je m'arrêtai instinctivement, voulant écouter malgré ma colère. Le problème était qu'il avait toujours eu le bénéfice du doute dans mon cœur, et c'était assez agaçant.

« J'aurais dû le repousser, je le sais. Je regrette de l'avoir laissé faire, mais c'est juste que…

\- Tu l'aimes ? »

Mes cordes vocales avaient fonctionné pour répondre aux craintes de mon cœur, avant que mon cerveau n'ait le temps d'analyser et de mettre un filtre à mes paroles. Sa réponse fut rapide :

« Non. J'ai simplement été surpris par son geste.

\- Pourtant, tu n'as eu aucune réaction, comme si c'était normal. D'habitude, on frappe la personne, ou on met au moins un minimum de distance.

\- J'ai eu peur.

\- Qu'il ne soit vexé ?

\- De te perdre ! N'importe quelle réaction te paraîtrait bizarre.

\- Et c'est amplement justifié : tu m'as trompé.

\- Bon sang, Seijuro ! Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre à quel point je tiens à toi ? C'est frustrant ! Et cette foutue porte entre nous deux, ça me terrifie ! »

Deux choses me frappèrent : il avait haussé le ton, et m'avait appelé par mon prénom. Le fait qu'il exprime ses émotions de ces manières me montra qu'il avait changé depuis le collège, et même depuis le lycée. Le fait qu'il soit compliqué à "lire" physiquement était compensé par le fait qu'il était facile d'entendre ses sentiments. Surtout que je l'avais encouragé dans cette voie pendant ces derniers mois où nous étions ensemble. J'avais parfois attendu qu'il me dise les choses en face au lieu de les deviner dans sa manière d'être, et cela l'avait aidé. Sauf qu'il n'avait jamais atteint ce stade. Il devait réellement être bouleversé, mais je ne voulais pas en tenir compte :

« Comment puis-je savoir que tu es sincère ?

\- Sei… Tu sais tout. Je sais que tu l'entends, mais si tu veux plus de preuves, ouvre cette porte et regarde-moi. »

Il semblait à bout, le désespoir et l'angoisse étant parfaitement perceptibles dans sa voix. Je l'imaginai même versant une ou deux larmes à cause de tous les sentiments qui devaient se brouiller en lui.

Mon cœur eut un léger pincement, mais je ne lui permis pas de s'exprimer :

« Je n'en ai pas envie maintenant.

\- Je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant que tu n'auras pas ouvert cette porte.

\- J'espère que tu es patient alors. »

Et sur ces mots, je le laissai en dehors de mon chez moi.

* * *

Au bout d'une heure, je n'entendis plus aucun son provenant de mon palier et au bout de deux, je me décidai à vérifier. J'ouvris doucement la porte et regardai à droite et à gauche. Il n'y avait aucune…

Mon souffle se coupa une fraction de seconde.

Tetsuya était assis à même le sol, dans une position tout sauf confortable. Dos au mur, ses genoux repliés contre son torse et les bras pendant mollement de chaque côté de son corps. Cependant, il risquait surtout un torticolis au vu de sa tête calée contre le mur, tordue dans un angle douloureux pour qu'elle ne tombe pas.

Il dormait, et sa peine m'avait éclaté au visage lorsque j'avais vu les stries laissées par les coulées de larmes.

Je me rendis alors compte que malgré toute l'attention que j'avais porté à celui que j'aimais, il était loin de s'être remis de ses faiblesses et de ses démons. Un violent frisson secoua mon corps lorsque je me rappelai dans quel état j'avais retrouvé Tetsuya après mon presque-rejet. Tout ce sang… Les quelques nuits qui avaient suivi avaient été marquées de cauchemars épouvantables et j'avais failli en rester traumatisé.

Et maintenant, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous, tout le soutien mutuel, toute l'affection, toutes les disputes innocentes, j'osais le rejeter au premier écart involontaire. J'étais vraiment un enfoiré, et j'allais devoir faire plus d'efforts que ce que je pensais pour réussir à rester avec lui.

Je m'accroupis à ses côtés et passai mes bras sous ses genoux et son épaule, avant de le soulever et de me relever. J'étais heureux de constater qu'il pesait un peu plus qu'auparavant. Ça signifiait pour moi qu'il reprenait vie et qu'il recommençait à manger des portions normales pour notre âge. Je rentrai dans mon appartement et le posai dans mon lit, sachant que c'était bien plus confortable que mon canapé, même si ce dernier n'était pas non plus désagréable. Je réussis à lui enlever ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, son pantalon et sa veste avant qu'il ne commence à papillonner des yeux.

« Sei ? murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

\- Rendors-toi. »

Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux, sachant que ce geste le calmait toujours. Mais pour une fois, il attrapa mes doigts et y entremêla les siens avant de poser ce nœud contre son cœur, comme s'il serrait une peluche.

« Reste. S'il te plaît. » ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il sentit que j'allai protester.

Je le regardai quelques secondes avant de soupirer doucement et de me déshabiller comme lui pour pouvoir me glisser dans les draps. Nos mains étaient toujours liées mais j'usai de mon autre bras pour le rapprocher de mon corps. Il frissonna un peu avant de se caler plus près encore. Sa chaleur et sa présence m'apaisèrent mais je sentais son cœur battre un peu trop vite à mon goût. J'étais certain du fait qu'il devait se poser une multitude de questions plus douteuses les unes que les autres alors je lui murmurai seulement quelques mots et il se calma :

« Je t'aime, et je suis désolé.

\- Ne me quitte plus. Jamais. »

Pour toute réponse, je l'embrassai chastement et posai mon front contre le sien, avant de m'endormir.

* * *

 **Donc, ceci est la fin de ce petit Two-shot :)** **N'hésitez surtout pas à donner vos avis dessus !**

 **J'ai pas mal d'autres idées (dont certaines déjà postées) mais je ne suis pas trop en période "KnB" en ce moment donc elles vont attendre un petit peu :D**

 **Kisses**


End file.
